1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to in-purse key holder and particularly to a key holder mounted on an interior compartmental wall of a ladies handbag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The difficulty in locating keys and similar objects in a woman's handbag, when they are desired for use, is well known, and many devices have been proposed and patented in an effort to deal efficiently with the problem. However, the devices of the prior art leave much to be desired with respect to ease of operation and methods of attachment thereof to the handbag or purse. Many of such devices requiring complicated fasteners to secure the key holder to the purse, and complicated means for holding the key ring or chain to the holder.
It is important that the key holder be made readily available, and easily placed in position for use in the handbag, and the devices heretofore disclosed do not provide for such characteristics.